Bleach Tales: Aftermath
by TMChino
Summary: After Aizen's defeat, Izuru, Shuhei, Momo and Rangiku recover with the help of good friends. One friend will prove to be more mysterious and interesting than they can handle. NOT IZURUxSHUHEI.
1. Standings

**Thirteen Court Guard Squads**

**1****st**** Division**

**Captain: **Jushiro Ukitake  
><strong>Vice-Captain: <strong>Rukia Kuchiki  
><strong>Third Seat: <strong>Shun Daishi  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Kosuke Fukuyama  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Shinobu Toyotomi  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Akira Chikamatsu  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Rukurou Godo  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Shohei Higashiyama  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Tetsuya Ihara  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Yuichi Jippensha

**2****nd**** Division**

**Captain:** Soi Fon  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Marechiyo Omaeda  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Yuki Amagawa  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Kin Mashita  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Yasu Sakurai  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Haruko Ajibana  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Zentaro Kakutama  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Shou Ohira  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Tomiko Nemoto  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Yuina Makino

**3****rd**** Division**

**Captain:** N/A  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Izuru Kira  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Tomi Chino  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Kairi Nakanishi  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Tsubaka Ryusaki  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Jirou Choshi  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Kenshin Doi  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Makimi Egami  
><strong>Ninth Seat: <strong>Moto Fojimoto  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Ruri Ryusaki

**4****th**** Division**

**Captain: **Retsu Unohana  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Isane Kotetsu  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Yasochika Iemura  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Hachi Ono  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Seiko Okumura  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Makoto Tsuji  
><strong>Seventh Seat: <strong>Hanataro Yamada  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Harunobu Ogido  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Muga Sassa  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Kenta Watanabe

**5****th**** Division**

**Captain:** N/A  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Momo Hinamori  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Saku Ebisawa  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Aoi Raikatuji  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Rin Ishimoto  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Chika Ukiyo  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Nori Munakata  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Michi Kwakami  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Kyou Ito  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Yua Munakata

**6****th**** Division**

**Captain: **Byakuya Kuchiki  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Renji Abarai  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Ren Gushiken  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Hinata Sammiya  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Chika Ukiyo  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Kozue Hitsamatsu  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Kana Ekiguchi  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Harue Deushi  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Mihane Shirogane  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Ryo Ukiyo

**7****th**** Division**

**Captain:** Sajin Komamura  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Tetsuzaemon Iba  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Natsu Hamacho  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Katana Takamura  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Reiki Watari  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Mitsu Yoshizawa  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Kumi Wakatsuki  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Kohahu Umari  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Chika Watoga  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Ai Urogataya

**8****th**** Division**

**Captain:** Shunsui Kyoraku  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Nanao Ise  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Tatsufusa Enjoji  
><strong>Fourth Seat: <strong>Aina Tsumemasa  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Chikao Sumitimo  
><strong>Sixth Seat: <strong>Hatsu Okazaki  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Jurou Nakajima  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Kimi Mushanaokoji  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Manami Komatsuzaki  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Name Ishinomari

**9****th**** Division**

**Captain:** N/A  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Shuhei Hisagi  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Maro Ichikawa  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Ryosuke Hishikawa  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Sonomi Gensai  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Tomoko Funakoshi  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Yukino Enomoto  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Zenshiro Dazai  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Yua Chishu  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Tatsuhiro Baba

**10****th**** Division**

**Captain: **Toshiro Hitsugaya  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Rangiku Matsumoto  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Kyo Joshuyo  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Maemi Yamabe  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Kiyoshi Fuchida  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Shizuka Akatagawa  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Kokichiro Takezoe  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Rina Akamatsu  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Momoka Bando  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Maho Erizawa

**11****th**** Division**

**Captain:** Kenpachi Zaraki  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Yachiru Kusajishi  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Ikkaku Madarame  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Izumi Hachirobei  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Yumichika Ayasegawa  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Haruhi Ijiri  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Bunta Imaizumi  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Ayumi Kakinomoto  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Haranu Makiguchi  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Makizo Aramaki

**12****th**** Division**

**Captain:** Mayuri Kurotsuchi  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Nemu Kurotsuchi  
><strong>Third Seat: <strong>Akon  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Ishiko Nakadai  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Keisuke Oishi  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Machiko Sakanoue  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Miyu Takenouche  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Riku Ichiyama  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Shiori Umeki  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Tamiko Yanagita

**13****th**** Division**

**Captain: **Kiyone Kotetsu  
><strong>Vice-Captain:<strong> Sentaro Kotsubaki  
><strong>Third Seat:<strong> Chiho Ajibana  
><strong>Fourth Seat:<strong> Kenchiro Fukushima  
><strong>Fifth Seat:<strong> Youko Yoshida  
><strong>Sixth Seat:<strong> Yuzuki Ueshima  
><strong>Seventh Seat:<strong> Wakana Tokudome  
><strong>Eighth Seat:<strong> Genkei Otsu  
><strong>Ninth Seat:<strong> Etsuko Monomonoi  
><strong>Tenth Seat:<strong> Daisuke Baisotei


	2. Prologue

My muse apparently hates me. It suddenly goes crazy for five and a 1/2 months, but when I want to write something in particular, it abandons me. Now, normally, I would just leave the story alone and focus on something else. The only problem is that I am most certainly not giving up five and a 1/2 months worth of chapters because of a block on one. So I'm going to skip the prologue, give you a short summary of my take on Aizen's death (inspired by the episode where Orihime decides she's going to erase the Hogyoku with her abilities), and go straight on with the story – after an even smaller portion of extra info that you might want before continuing, although I hope it doesn't make you not want to read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Gin would be alive… Although, I'm a GinRan fan, so that would mean no ShuRan, and no way in hell am I writing anything else.**

"I'm sorry, Ishida," Orihime whispered. The wound had been mostly healed, and he would survive, but he was still passed out and showed no signs of recovering any time soon. He would surely still be waiting here in Hueco Mundo, with no one but Ulquiorra to guard him. And she didn't trust him much. At least Chad was there too, but he wasn't powerful enough to stop Ulquiorra. The world was at stake, and everyone was going to make sacrifices. Aizen had to be stopped, even if the whole of Karakura and Seireitei were massacred. Or else, it would be all of Earth and Soul Society instead.

She released Uryu before anyone could stop her and sprinted away to Las Noches. "Inoue!" Chad shouted, but she was long gone before he could get her.

"Inoue!" Rukia gasped as Orihime fell onto the floor. Rukia dashed over to restrain her, but Orihime's months of practice did not fail her and she dodged nimbly to the side, knocked Rukia over and ducked low enough that Renji tripped over her.

"Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder as she raced toward where the garganta had vanished.

"What are you doing?" Mayuri demanded.

"Open it, please," Orihime begged. Having no reason to deny her, he shrugged and opened it. "Thanks," she panted.

"I want to come," Kenpachi announced. "Yachiru, go in front. I can't make reishi."

"M'kay!" Yachiru agreed as she hopped off Kenpachi's back. Orihime ran after Yachiru and Kenpachi followed the two.

She arrived just in time to see Toshiro lower Momo to the ground, staring in horror at the bloody wound through her stomach. Wasting no time, she ignored everyone.

"I'm not here," she hissed behind her. In the heat of battle, no one even noticed her as they hacked at Aizen.

"Hide behind me," Kenpachi ordered. "I'm no idiot. When not just my life, but life itself, depends on the outcome of one battle, I'll make sure we win it. No one's going to see you."

"Soten Kisshun," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I reject." She made sure that the light was dim enough, only someone who was looking could see it. Which is why Aizen's eyes widened mid-battle as he used an excessive amount of power and dodged nimbly. He stared at the Hogyoku in terror as it slowly undid him.

"Gin!" he roared. "Get that woman!" He gestured to where Orihime hid behind Kenpachi. Everyone turned, and they were confused for a second as they could only see the bigger man. Then they must've sensed her spiritual pressure. Gin made quick work of Kenpachi, disposing of him before he could react. Gin grabbed her and shunpo'd off.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled in alarm.

"I'm after her!" Yachiru declared.

"Me too!" Kenpachi insisted as he rose from the ground. "This wound is nothing!"

As they neared the building, Gin grabbed her hands and held them. "What are you doing?" Orihime demanded.

"Shhh," Gin hissed as he lowered her to the ground. "Raise your spiritual pressure. He'll think you're putting up a fight." Orihime eyed him warily, but obeyed. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Gin counted, then put his hands in front of him. "Bakudo #26, Kyokko." Orihime watched as her hands faded into the color of the ground.

"What does that do?" she challenged.

"What's important is that it hides your reiatsu," Gin told her. "He'll think that I killed you, so he won't be suspicious. Eventually, he'll come after me, but he won't be able to find you even if he kills me. Which he won't, or should I say can't, if your ability works fast enough."

"There he is, Ken-chan! Get him!" Gin dodged nimbly and sighed.

"It's okay, Mr. Kenpachi," Orihime assured.

Yachiru stared at her. "Ken-chan, Jiggles spoke! Why can't I see her?"

"Kido," Gin explained. "I hid her physical presence and reiatsu. Raise your spiritual pressure so he thinks we're fighting."

Kenpachi glared at him. "Don't order me around," he snapped as he did what Gin said.

"I wasn't," Gin retorted. "I was suggesting something."

It was over. Orihime could sense that she was done through her power. She recalled it. "You can remove the kido," she announced. Gin frowned at her, then recalled his own power.

"Jiggles!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Thanks, Creepy Smile!" Gin grinned at his nickname.

"I want to go back," Orihime announced. "Why?" Gin asked. "They'll be able to take care of it."

"They've still seen his shikai, and we don't know for sure that Ichigo hasn't," Orihime pointed out. "I haven't."

"Fine, but one last piece of advice," Gin agreed as he picked Orihime up. "If you see his shikai, touch his sword. That'll make you immune, so long as you keep your hand there." Orihime nodded. Gin dropped her off and said, "Keep your reiatsu hidden, we'll sneak up on him together while he's occupied." He gestured to Ichigo, who was the only one left fighting besides Isshin and Kisuke.

Eventually, they formed a plan. Gin slid between Ichigo and Sosuke as the former struck, stopped Ichigo's sword with one hand, grabbed Sosuke's and yanked it away. Sosuke's eyes widened. "Gin," he roared. "How dare you betray me!" He kicked Gin in the gut and grabbed the sword.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject," Orihime incanted, raising her hands. A shield appeared between Sosuke and Gin, and to her relief, it worked. Instead of the shield shattering under his pressure, the force of the kick had the opposite effect and he bounced off before skidding to a halt. "Koten Zanshun, I reject," Orihime called, and Tsubaki flew forward. **_Don't hesitate_**, she reminded herself. **_He hurt everyone. He almost killed Kurosaki-kun, and he'll kill not only Kurosaki-kun, but Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan and everyone else if this doesn't work._** Her gaze hardened, and she put all her spiritual pressure into the strike. **_He's a monster._**

Tsubaki sliced into Sosuke's chest, where the hogyoku used to be. Sosuke's eyes widened, and in that moment of shock, Kisuke and Isshun lunged forward in unison, attacking him from either side. Sosuke hastily cut their blows off with his hands, but under the mask of Kisuke and Isshun, Ichigo put on his mask, yelled, "Getsugatensho!" and pressed his sword against Sosuke's earlier wound from Orihime. Eventually, the getsugatensho broke through Sosuke's skin and sliced him in half.

Seeing that the battle was won, Orihime passed out from a mixture of exhaustion and relief. The last thing she heard was Ichigo screaming, "Inoue!" and the last thing she felt was Gin, the closest person, catching her and laying her down somewhere.

"Kurosaki-kun… I'm okay…" Orihime mumbled in her sleep, dreaming of the events that had occurred yesterday. Blinking awake suddenly, she shot upright.

"Inoue!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried. "Ishida-kun! Sado-kun!" They were all sitting around. "Are you okay? Where are Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun? Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Ichigo reassured her. "They went to the captains' meeting in place of Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen. Some of the others did, too, but not many. I think it was special, because the most high-ranking shinigami are to be involved in…" He frowned. "Well, I'm not really sure. Important stuff."

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Kurosaki," he sighed. Fixing his gaze on Orihime, he began, "That doesn't matter right now. Are you okay? You fainted during the battle."

Her eyes narrowed momentarily as she recalled her last memories. Then she gasped. "What happened to Ichimaru?"

"He… uh… he died," Ichigo muttered. "Aizen… he killed Ichimaru, before he died himself."

Orihime burst into tears. "I-I'm so s-sorry! It's all m-my fault! N-No one had to g-get hurt, if I was just s-strong enough to d-defend myself! I s-should've been a better f-fighter!"

"Shh, Inoue-san," Uryu hushed her. Orihime fell into his chest, then grabbed Ichigo and Chad and pulled the three into a group hug.

"Ishida-k-kun, I left you t-there, I never finished h-healing you! And S-Sado-kun, I s-should've healed you when I was d-done, but I c-couldn't, because I wasn't t-there! And Kurosaki-kun, then I f-fainted and couldn't heal y-you! And none of this would've h-happened if I could've just k-killed Ulquiorra and then you wouldn't have c-come to Hueco Mundo in the f-first place! It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not! You say that like you went willingly!" Ichigo grasped her shoulders and made her face him. "Ishida was healed enough that he didn't die. Chad's alive, too. So am I. The only person who died was _Aizen_. Now, if you had gone on and healed everyone first, Aizen would be the only one who _wasn't_ dead. You're a hero, Inoue."

"No I'm not!" Orihime argued, but the tears that had stopped flowing were evidence that he had comforted her at least a little. "You could've killed him on your own."

"With the hogyoku, he would've destroyed the place. You removed it, though. That counts for something – no, that counts for _everything_." Orihime smiled and hugged him.

"Wow, Kurosaki. You said something smart."

"Shut up, four-eyes!"

"Make me, carrot-top."

"Maybe I will!"

"Then do it already!"

Chad sighed softly as Orihime hastily pulled Ichigo away as he attempted to make Uryu shut up.

You know how I said it would be a short summary? I lied. Sorry. Anyway, this is the extra information I was talking about above.

Pairings (Please don't just go away if you see something you don't like; there are several one-sided relationships too, if that's good enough): Ichigo x Orihime/Jinta x Yuzu/Keigo x Tatsuki/Mizuiro x Michiru/Chizuru x Mahana/Yasturo (Chad) x Lisa/Renji x Rukia/Yoruichi x Shaolin (Sui-Feng/Soi-Fon)/Izuru x Momo/Kenpachi x Retsu/Tetsuzaemon x Isane/Hanataro x Ururu/Byakuya x Nanao/Shuhei x Rangiku/Toshiro x Karin/Ikkaku x Mizuho (Keigo's Sister)/Uryu x Nemu/Kiyone x Chojiro

The main pairings are Ichigo x Orihime, Keigo x Tatsuki, Mizuiro x Michiru, Renji x Rukia, Izuru x Momo, Byakuya x Nanao, Shuhei x Rangiku, and Uryu x Nemu.

The main character is actually an OC, Tomi Chino. The secondary character is Izuru in the first half and Shuhei in the second.

One-Sided Pairings (The first name is who's in love, the second name is who's not): Rukia x Ichigo/Uryu x Orihime/Kisuke x Yoruichi/Mizuiro x Tatsuki

If you still don't like the pairings, but like my writing, send me a PM. I have plans for a sequel where everyone's basically reincarnated into their children, except without the dying part. I just rewrote one sentence three times, so I'm going to give you a simpler explanation. In the next thing I write…

Rukia's kid x Ichigo's kid/Uryu's kid x Orihime's kid

Does it make more sense? I hope so, 'cause I can't figure out a better way to put it. Anyway, if you send me a PM with a pairing/pairings you like, I'll use it – if I like it – in the sequel. I'll send you a PM when I start the sequel, if one or more of your pairings are in it.


	3. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

I forgot one thing; Tomi, being an outgoing, active person, has loads of friends, goes for walks around Seireitei often, and consequently learns things about other people very easily, as well as is a part of many people's lives. That's what makes her a good main character. I plan on writing about individual couples if this fanfic turns out to be popular enough.

**Disclaimer: I own Bleach. And Warriors. And Harry Potter. And Avatar. And Shadow Children. And The Familiars. And Missing.**

**In case you didn't get it ^ I'm joking.**

Momo was always distressed. Izuru had a gloomy aura. Rangiku walked around with a mask. Shuhei wasn't sure what he believed in. The rebellion of three captains had left the four of them in pieces, but with the help of Renji, Rukia, and each other, they would piece themselves back together.

Eventually.

For now, Izuru had his 3rd Seat, Tomi, helping Izuru with his paperwork. After a long day's work, Izuru would often reward her with a night out drinking with his friends. This included Momo and Renji, his two closest friends, and Shuhei and Rangiku, his two favorite drinking buddies. Momo hadn't used to come, but nowadays she needed a night off too, and she would rather spend it with friends than alone in her room. Renji tended to bring along his friend Rukia, and though he claimed it was because she was lonely since her friend the substitute shinigami couldn't see her anymore, all five of them knew it was just an excuse to spend more time with her. Not that anyone minded; the more the merrier, Rangiku would say with a mischievous smirk as they toasted to each other. It had become a weekly thing to go out drinking with them, almost daily.

"Kira-kun?" came Tomi's uncertain questioning, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Izuru replied absently, thinking about the drinking session that was planned for later that day.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought…" Tomi trailed off, and Izuru thought he saw a rare, faint blush redden her cheeks. "Never mind," Tomi mumbled finally, and the blush faded.

Izuru frowned at Tomi. She was normally fairly confident even when approaching captains, in great contrast with the shy Shinobu. "Something wrong, Chino-kun?' he asked in concern.

Tomi shook her head vigorously. "Don't worry about it," she insisted, and Izuru was relieved to hear her voice get stronger again.

"How about a drink tonight?" Izuru offered, still faintly worried that something might be wrong.

Tomi's eyes shone brightly and she grinned at Izuru in delight. "Thank you, Kira-kun!" she cheered.

-Point of View Change-

"MATSUMOTO!"

Rangiku groaned as Toshiro shouted her name. "Coming, Captain Hitsugaya!" she called, sprinting toward his office.

"You've got paperwork on your desk," Toshiro told Rangiku upon her arrival. He frowned and studied her, eyebrows narrowed in anxiety. This had become regular for Rangiku, to be inspected every time he saw her. Whenever he decided she didn't look fit for work, he would half order, half beg her to take a day off. While she appreciated his concern, the constant worrying had grown mildly annoying. Although she didn't mind the occasional day off, being the work-phobic person she was. "Do you want the day off?" This time, it was a mere suggestion for her to consider.

"I'll be fine," Rangiku reassured Toshiro. Smirking, she added, "So long as Joshuyo's available, that is."

Toshiro nodded. "I'll see to it that he's free for you," he promised. Rangiku gave him a final nod goodbye and headed for her own office.

Kyo, apparently, had guessed that his services would be needed and gone to wait at her desk, for Rangiku found him sitting on her chair, working on some paperwork. "Hello, Joshuyo," she greeted him.

Without looking up from what he was doing, Kyo asked scathingly, "Going out to get drunk again tonight?"

Rangiku huffed indignantly and snapped, "A simple, 'Hi, Matsumoto' would have been fine!" Kyo didn't reply, merely rolled his eyes and continued his work, so Rangiku continued. "I've never made you, or anyone else for that matter, call me Vice-Captain. Just Matsumoto. And if I do get drunk, it's none of your business." Rangiku paused, took a breath, and finished, "Don't you have your own chair?" She gestured to the wooden stool on the other side of the desk, and Kyo sniffed disgustedly. "If I'm going to be doing all the work, I'll do it on this chair," he retorted. "Not that crappy substitute." Rangiku's temper broke. "_I'm_ the Vice-Captain here, in case you've forgotten. _I_ get the good chair because _I'm_ the Vice-Captain. Until you become a Vice-Captain, _you_ get the bad chair." Rangiku paused for a moment, then added, "I was _going_ to help you here, seeing as it's my work, but if you want to be a Vice-Captain so badly, _you_ can handle a Vice-Captain's work. And until you learn some manners, _you_ get the crappy chair whether I'm here or not!" The last words were shouted at the insolent 3rd Seat.

Kyo glared furiously at Rangiku. "And _you_ have such wonderful manners, what with your constant intoxication and slutty actions!" he yelled. This brought Toshiro storming toward the fight, where he found Rangiku about to unleash Haineko and Kyo screaming, "What did you do to deserve the position of Vice-Captain? NOTHING!" at her before he realized Toshiro was there. And even then, he didn't apologize, or look embarrassed, he just said to Toshiro, "Please, Hitsugaya, sort her out!"

Rangiku relaxed her grip on Haineko and warned Kyo," _I _might let you get off without calling me Vice-Captain, but _he_ won't." Toshiro heard a note of satisfaction in her voice.

"In my office, NOW!" Toshiro ordered Kyo.

"But she really was wrong this time!" Kyo complained as he stomped away.

"Can't you get him removed?" Rangiku pleaded with Toshiro.

The young captain sighed. "Just insults aren't enough to demote him yet," Toshiro pointed out. "He has great leadership skills, and he's an excellent fighter. Wait until he does something _really_ serious, and then we'll talk." Rangiku nodded, although she was still looking unsatisfied. "I'll give you Yamabe and Fuchida," he offered. "Together, they can handle the paperwork, and I don't have much left so I can help them. You go ahead and get wasted a little earlier than your friends."

Rangiku grinned at the idea of her friends walking in to find her already drunk. "That's a great idea!" she declared. "Thanks, Captain Hitsugaya."

-Point of View Change-

Momo crept cautiously toward the captain's office. "Head Captain Ukitake?" she called nervously.

"Come in, Vice-Captain Hinamori," a kind voice greeted her. Momo walked in slowly, glancing behind her before turning to the head captain. He had more or less taken over the position of her captain, for she was the most emotionally unstable. "Another nightmare?" Jushiro asked gently. "Captain Hitsugaya has already told me that Vice-Captain Matsumoto headed to the… meeting early."

Momo considered it for a moment, then agreed, "Thank you, Head Captain Ukitake. May I speak with Ebisawa-san first?"

Jushiro nodded. "Haven't I told you to call me Ukitake?" he questioned, a slight teasing note in his voice. Momo smiled, but said nothing as she headed into her office, where she was sure she would find the 3rd Seat waiting for her. Naturally, Saku was sitting patiently on her chair, and Momo crossed the room to her own chair.

"Good morning, Ebisawa-san," Momo greeted the younger shinigami.

"Hello Vice-Captain Hinamori," Saku replied. "Shall I call Raikatugi for back-up?" she joked, although Momo knew she was half serious.

"Yes, sorry," Momo apologized guiltily. "I know it's wrong for me to-"

Momo broke off as Saku raised a finger. "It's okay, Vice-Captain Hinamori. It's impressive that you can even come in during the mornings, after what you've been through. I completely understand, and I know Raikatugi does, too." Momo flashed her 3rd seat a smile.

-Point of View Change-

Shuhei glanced at the 3rd seat Maro across the room. "You seem awfully fidgety today," he commented.

Maro's eyes widened. "Do I?" he muttered thoughtfully, and Shuhei raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, you do. Is something wrong?"

Maro smirked. "No, nothing's _wrong_."

"But something's more right than usual?" Shuhei inquired.

The smirk grew wider. "You could say so," Maro admitted.

Shuhei had a feeling he knew what was up. "Who's the lucky girl?" he teased.

If possible, the smirk grew even wider still. "Sammiya-san," Maro confessed.

Shuhei laughed. "That girl who sees Vice-Captain Matsumoto as a role model?" he clarified.

"That's her." Maro's voice was filled with adoration as he spoke of his new girlfriend, but Shuhei couldn't help but notice one thing.

"You're not using her first name?" Shuhei questioned curiously.

Maro frowned. "Well, I would've called her Hinata-san, but you see her as Sammiya-san, just like I see your friend as Vice-Captain Matsumoto when you normally call her Rangiku-san."

"I can't argue with that logic," Shuhei agreed. Then he looked at his watch and his eyes grew into lakes. "Back to work, Ichikawa-san!" he urged. "We don't have much time left, if you don't want to be late to your date with Sammiya!"

Maro nodded urgently. "Of course, Hisagi-san."

-Point of View Change-

"I can't wait to see everyone again," Tomi decided as they shunpo'd to where their friends waited.

Izuru glanced at Tomi and smirked mischievously. "You're just saying that because you have a crush on Abarai-kun," he teased.

"I do not!" Tomi objected. It was her turn to smirk. "If I was going to have a crush on anyone," she added cheekily, "It would be you, Kira-kun." The older shinigami rolled his eyes and turned away, so as to hide the blush Tomi knew was on his face. She grinned to herself, pleased that she had shut him up successfully. Of course she didn't have a crush on him. That would be ridiculous. They were friends, sure, really close friends, but not lovers. The thought of it made Tomi want to puke. Aloud she laughed, "You're both way too old for me anyway."

Izuru chuckled. "At least I'm more experienced, too," he pointed out.

"'Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise'," Tomi quoted, and Izuru raised his eyebrows at her. "It's a nursery rhyme I heard in the World of the Living," she explained.

"Oh, I remember – you met the substitute shinigami without realizing it and told him you were a regular high school student," Izuru recalled. "Didn't I find you hanging out with him at his house?" Tomi smiled at the memory.

"I completely freaked out when you told me who he was. After all, I had been spending time with one of the most famous shinigami ever. I overheard his girlfriend reading to his sisters," Tomi added. "That's where I heard the rhyme. His sisters' names are Yuzu and Karin, right?" she added curiously.

Izuru nodded. "And his girlfriend's name is Inoue Orihime," he stated. "Oh, here we are." He paused outside the building and headed in. "I brought Chino-kun with me," he called to where his friends sat, waving his hand.

"Not that girl who had a crush on me!" Renji joked. "Why does everyone assume that?" Tomi complained. "I was just curious about Captain Kuchiki! Him being a prince and a captain and all."

Rangiku raised her eyebrows. "Sure you were," she teased.

As the two sat down, Tomi announced, "Umari asked Shinobu-san out." Ignoring her, the six friends started chatting. Feeling mildly annoyed, Tomi repeated, "Shinobu-san and Umari are dating." Still nobody listened. Smirking at her new idea, Tomi yelled loudly, "I'M PREGNANT!"

"_What_?" everyone gasped.

"Now that I have your attention…"

"You're not _really_ pregnant, are you?" Izuru fussed.

"No," Tomi replied. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Umari and Shinobu-san went on a -" She broke off as the table filled up with gossip again and everyone stopped paying attention to her. She considered kissing Izuru, but that might give the wrong impression, or even worse, make things awkward between them. She could kiss Renji, because she didn't care about her relationship with him, but then she'd never hear the end of it. What to do, what to do… Then it came to her. "Vice-Captain Matsumoto, I went out with Kyo-kun yesterday," she said casually.

Rangiku gaped at her, and the other five Vice-Captains stared at her in amazement. "Not that lousy Joshuyo!" she exclaimed.

"No, not Joshuyo," Tomi sighed with an amused grin. "You'd _know_ that if you were _listening_. As I was saying…" She trailed off as they ignored her. _Again_. Feeling defeated, Tomi ventured to the edges of her mind in search of a way to grab their attention and keep it. Deciding eventually that doing something reckless and stupid wasn't worth sharing a small bit of information about her best friend, she cautiously slid off her seat and crept toward the exit, irritated that they hadn't even realized she was leaving. Once outside, she dashed to the back of the building and pulled out her phone.

"Tomi-san!" came a delighted voice from the phone.

"Hi, Shinobu-san," Tomi greeted her friend. "Want to hang out? I rented a movie yesterday starring Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san!"

"Kurosaki's an actor too?" Shinobu gasped.

"No, I think it was for a 'Seireitei Film Festival' or something like that," Tomi replied.

"Who else it in it?" Shinobu questioned curiously. "Um, Inoue-san, Chad, and Matsumoto-san, with Ishida doing costume design, Abarai-san directing, and Captain Kuchiki doing special effects," Tomi recalled.

"Did you say Captain Kuchiki? I'll be there in a sec!" Shinobu answered urgently. As her friend hung up the phone in a rush, Tomi laughed. She had known that saying Captain Kuchiki would have sent her over the edge. Still chuckling, she headed in the direction of her home and wondered if he had been in any other movies.


End file.
